cpstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
In the life of a CP soldier, pick a path/first branch 1-1
Instructions Read the text in the page, then, choose what path you want to go down by clicking on the link, or, if there is no link but tabbers, click on the tab you want to look at! Once you reached an ending, put your signature on the bottom of the page, saying you reached this ending properly. Then, go back to the main page here. Put your signature a second time here, to show you finished it! 1-1 The year is 2117. A holo-postcard was secretly delivered to your Ereader, saying that you are selected to be a soldier to be part of the Club Penguin defense force, as Club Penguin is at war, and getting crippled badly. You are quite a patriot of Club Penguin, and is always reading the updated news, of the progress of the war. You will fight to the last penguin alive, along with your puffles who you trained with your modified scratch tower, to train your puffles. You may have to leave this all behind to begin intensive training at once, or, you can delay training, to say goodbye to all your buddies, before going onto intensive training. However, if you delay your training, the assinged team might be not as elite as the one you were originally asked to be in. Click Tab 1 if you want to begin intensive training immediately. Click Tab 2 if you want to delay it. Blank=to hide it first! |-| Tab 1=You are shown a part of headquarters that you have never seen before. There is a huge room, full of soldiers marching about, and tube transports with penguins rocketing along it at breakneck speeds. The atmosphere is electric as a huge plasma TV above records radar positions and status of the war. You walk to administrations, to get yourself signed up. The team that you were originally assigned to is already there, waiting for you. They are quite friendly, and don't mind jokes and casual chats. The leader is a master of leading his team, and he is quite high ranked, almost a SWAT. Your team hitches a ride on a tube transport, and you reach the training grounds. It was several different domes, each containing a different biome. The goal, is to capture your team's flag off your opponent, and then plant the flags at several key locations in different biomes. There will be robotic monsters flying around, trying to hinder your goal. Luckily, your team was given various different weapons, including a pistol that shoots tiny bullets at devastating speeds, a rocket launcher, a sniper, and a small gun, that is a half-shotgun and half assault rifle, which were of course all dummy weapons. However, they are still very accurate at simulating the real effects, even the recoil. The course begins, and your team decides to plan tactics. They can't decide, and come down to 2 tactics. If you want to choose the tactic that involves a spearhead attack, cutting a clear path through the heavily fortified front lines, to grab the flag. However, the front lines have the heaviest firepower. If you want to continue, click here. If you want to choose the tactic that involves splitting up, and ambushing the enemies by surprise, and come in from all different directions to snatch the flag. However, splitting up may leave you weaker against horodes of enemies hidden, waiting to ambush you in the side regions. If you still want to continue, click here. |-| Tab 2=You decide to delay it. You told everyone that you were signing up for war, and then found a buddy of yours, after searching for other buddies, to take care of your puffles. Then, you head along, to a part of the EPF HQ you've never seen before. The huge room was moderately busy, after announcing another victory of the monster army against the Club Penguin army, who were defeated once again. You walk up to administrations, deciding to join. The administrations say that you are too late, and the team you were originally assigned to were already in training. You will have to drop in after briefing and will have to be given the lower-grade dummy-weapons. You drop into the training grounds, a square room with a huge mass of different biomes, jungles, deserts, etc. Your goal is to get to the other side, and capture the flag to win.Your team decides to march along the front line, to get to the other side of the field to retrieve the flag. Bad mistake. The monsters ambush your team, and you retreated all the way across to the makeshift river, all the way back to the front. An air strike strafles the area with drill-bombs, which, once drilled underground, turn into mines. Their location is unpredictable. Your team thinks of a tactic, which is quite crazy. If you want to try to use your grappling hook to snag onto the aircraft to hitch a ride to the other side, click here. However, you risk falling off and being attacked by more troops if you fail. If you want to continue here, click here. If you want to use your mine detectors to deactivate all the mines as to make a safe passage across the terrain, and rush as quickly as possible to your goal. However, you may get airstriked again, and risk losing even more time. If you want to continue anyway, clikc here.